The present invention is directed to equipment enclosure structures, and especially to equipment enclosure structures providing ventilation to enclosed equipment. By way of example and not by way of limitation, the present invention is particularly useful for enclosing HVAC (Heating, Ventilating and Air Conditioning) equipment.
It is sometimes desired to enclose equipment in a cabinet or similar enclosure having a curved panel, such as a curved exterior panel. By way of example and not by way of limitation, a cabinet may enclose HVAC equipment with a louvered or otherwise ventilating configuration in a curved installation orientation. There are problems with curving planar panels to conform with an installed curved orientation. Problems may include, for example, buckling or other uncontrollable deformation of the panel during bending. The problems may be exacerbated when the panel to be formed into a curved installation orientation includes louvers. Louvers may be distorted during bending in addition to causing deformation of the panel.
There is a need for a barrier for an enclosure and a method for making the enclosure that may be formed from a planar configuration to a curved installation orientation without significant deformation of the barrier.
There is a need for a barrier for an enclosure and a method for making the enclosure that may be formed from a planar configuration to a curved installation orientation including louvers in the barrier without significant deformation of the barrier or the louvers.